The Not So Evil Queen
by Emma.S18
Summary: Emma doesn't like how fairytales show Regina as pure evil, so she writes a new one. Regina finds it and... (first story i publish! English is not my first language so it's possible that there are a lot of mistakes, sorry ;) i hope you'll like it...)


The Not So Evil Queen

_Regina Mills grew up in the Enchanted Forest, raised by a mother who didn't love her and a father who was too scared of her mother to do something about it. Cora, Regina's mother wanted power and used her daughter to get it. At the age of 18 Regina saved Snow White from a wild horse. Her mother had planned this, so the king would marry Regina for saving his daughter after his wife not so accidently died, but Regina had fallen in love with someone else. The night of her engagement to the king, Regina ran away to find her love, the stable boy, Daniel. He asked her to marry him and run away with him, but Regina got betrayed. The little girl whose life she had saved had told her mother about her plans to run away and marry Daniel. The doors to the stable flew open and there she was, enraged by her daughter's actions. "Regina, you fool! Love is weakness!" She stepped forward and told her daughter she was going to marry the king, end of discussion. She turned towards Daniel and plunged her hand deep into his chest, ripped his heart out and crushed it in front of their eyes. "No!" Regina cried, "Stop it! I will marry the king, but please don't kill him!" It was too late. Daniel fell to the floor. Cora left the stables, leaving a heartbroken Regina sobbing over her lover's dead body. That's when Snow White entered the stables. "How could you?" Regina screamed at her. "Look at what you have done! I told you not to tell her, but you did it anyway!" Snow White's face was pale and shameful. "She said she wouldn't hurt you! She promised she wouldn't do anything!" Snow whispered. "Well," Regina answered, "She lied!"_

_A few years later the queen was sick and tired of being mentally abused by her mother that she created the looking glass. One evening, when her mother was screaming at her to gain more power Regina pushed her mother trough the looking glass. Cora would not be able to come back for a long time. She was stuck in wonderland, where she became the Queen of Hearts. Regina thought she was finally going to find peace, but she was still morning her lover's death. The death, which was caused by the betrayal of her stepdaughter. The death for which Snow White was going to have to pay. Regina thought that this would be the only way she would be able to move on. She needed to ruin Snow White's life as Snow White had ruined hers. This is how Regina got the title of Evil Queen. _

_As much as Regina wanted to kill Snow White for making her suffer like she had, Regina never could do it. When it finally came to it and she had the chance to kill her, something stopped her and Snow White got away. She needed to find a new way to create her happy ending and went to Rumplestiltskin for help. He taught her magic and when she was finally ready, he gave her a curse. A curse that would take everyone's happy ending away, this she thought was how she was going to have her happy ending. What Regina didn't know was that Snow White's daughter would be able to break the curse, if she was sent trough the magical wardrobe, before the curse hit. _

_After 18 years of living in the town she had created with the curse, Regina still felt a whole inside her. She went to Rumple, now Mr. Gold, for help. A few weeks later she was adopting a little boy, Henry Mills. Her little boy was the only one to grow up in a town where time stood still. They loved each other so much. One day, at school, when Henry was siting alone, as always, his teacher, Miss Blanchard (before the curse Snow White) gave him a book with fairy tales in them. Henry quickly put the pieces together and ran away from home, thinking she was evil and wanting to find his birth mother, Emma Swan aka me._

_I, wanting to drop him of at home and go back to Boston, got stuck in his life to make sure he was okay. Soon enough he tried to tell me all about me being the savior of the fairy tale world and that I needed to break his mom's curse. Of course, having lived my whole life alone in this world, I didn't believe him. This made him so angry; he ended up eating the apple turnover his mom had made for me, when I told her I was leaving. "For the road," she had said. Because the apples were poisoned, like he tried to warn me, he fell under a sleeping curse. I kissed his forehead, which not only woke him up, but also broke the Evil Queen's curse. _

_Ever since then I have been trying to protect Regina from the townspeople. They are still angry with her for taking away their happy endings, but they don't understand that she did it to protect herself. Honestly, I think I would of done the same if I had been in her position. Nobody, not even Henry or my parents, believe me when I try to tell them that this is all Cora's fault, not Regina's. They keep telling me that she isn't capable of love, that she doesn't deserve to be loved and that she doesn't get to have happy ending, but everybody, even Regina Mills deserves a happy ending and I'd like to give it to her!_

_The End_

"Regina!" Emma was surprised to see Regina sitting on her bed reading the story she had written about her.

Regina looked up with tear-filled eyes. "Do you really mean this?"

Emma looked down embarrassed, but she nodded slowly. "Every single word!" she whispered.

Regina stood up and made her way towards Emma. "Thank you!" she said as she put her fingers under Emma's chin and lifted her head to meet her eyes.

"You weren't supposed to read-" Emma started, but stopped as Regina raised her eyebrows. "I love it, Emma! It's beautiful!" Regina smiled and took a step towards Regina, right into her personal space. "And you do make me happy!" she whispered.

Regina leaned in slowly and kissed Emma passionately. The only pulled apart when the need for air became too strong. Both of them smiled. Regina looked at Emma's story and then back into her eyes and whispered: "And they lived happily ever after."


End file.
